Introducing Kurai Himitsu
by MysteryCrimsonTiger
Summary: Kurai Himitsu is a young Anbu who gets the mission where she has to be a Genin! She must go through all the things she missed and keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki's progress.


Chapter one

"Hokage I can't believe this for one second," Kurai growled, "I will not allow myself to be at that low level that I don't belong in. I'm an Anbu and it should stay that way!"

"Kurai you need to realize that this is a very important mission and you're the only one who can handle it. You know the details." He finalized it that very moment. She can't argue anymore. Starting tomorrow she was a Genin.

The warm sunlight of dawn woke Kurai. She always enjoyed sleeping on the roof of her house under the night sky. Slowly she get up and stretched. Her outfit was completely black. Short sleeve black shirt, a black skirt that flowed loosely in the morning hair, black leggings that went barely past her knees, and her ninja sandals were also black. She placed her midnight blue hair into a neat ponytail using her ninja headband to keep it in place. _It's only dawn. I still have time before I have to be at the academe. _She thought. She decided to go ahead to the academe so that she could have a chance to speak with Iruka.

When Kurai got to the classroom it was empty. The lights weren't even on. Suddenly the lights turned on and she quickly looked to see who turned the lights on.

"Kurai you don't need to be here. I'm just going to announce the squads for the Genin today." Iruka said kindly.

"Iruka-sensei I'm on a mission that the Hokage gave to me personally. I'm the only Anbu young enough to be mistaken for a Genin. I'm suppose to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki to make sure things go well during missions. It's to keep track of the Nine Tail Fox mainly." Kurai explained to him.

Soon the classroom was full of new Genin. Most of them were trying to figure out who Kurai was and where she was from.

"I'm first!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. A little arguing happened with panting.

_Spirited those two girls. I believe the one with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno. She'll be in the same squad as me. She looks smart but might not be any help during the missions. I'll have to pick up her side of the job._

Sakura went to where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting. Naruto got up to say hello to her but she just knocked him hard to the side. "M-Morning Sasuke. M-May I sit next to you?" She asked shyly.

"Hey who said you could sit next to Sasuke?" Ino growled.

"Yeah Sakura!" Other girls growled.

"If it was my choice Haruno shouldn't sit next to the baka." Kurai mutter as she help Naruto up.

Sakura looked at Kurai, "You can't call Sasuke a baka! He's smarter than you are and he's better!" She growled.

Kurai looked at Sakura and said calmly, "You don't know who I am and you think you can tell me what I can and can't say about Uchiha? For knocking Uzumaki over just to speak to Uchiha was rather mean of you Haruno. You're nothing special just because you can get high grades."

Everyone started to pay attention to Naruto and Sasuke because they started glaring at each other. Some girls were cheering for Sasuke and other's were yelling at Naruto. Kurai sighed and went to the front of the classroom and just stood there.

"No!" The girl yelled and Naruto and Sasuke were both gagging.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Naruto said after a while. He looked to see all the Sasuke fans really mad.

_And so the beating begins._ Kurai thought.

"I will now announce the squads. Each squad has three Genin in it ranked from best to worst. One group will have four to it because of the extra Genin with us today." Iruka said.

Sakura rose her hand and ask, "Sensei isn't that a bit unfair to the other squads?"

Kurai rolled her eyes, "What is one more team member to three? I go on the missions with you and just watch. If things go bad then I'll join in to help. Is that such a bad thing?"

This went unquestioned. So Iruka started calling of the squads. Naruto was happy when he heard Sakura's name and Sakura was depressed. Then Naruto was depressed and Sakura was happy when Sasuke's name was called. The three of them looked a bit shocked when they learned that they're the ones with Kurai in their squad.

"You will all be picked up by your new sensei after lunch. You'll wait here. Do your best." Iruka said before leaving.

_Now the new chapter of the Leaf village's history shall be written._ Kurai thought with a smirk.


End file.
